This Love Is Unrequited
by hannahwrites89
Summary: It was just a call Will, something work related. People call. It doesn't mean anything. You know that. She wouldn't call you to tell you any of the things you keep dreaming of. They are dreams for a reason. Once again it's happening, this love is unrequited.


**A/N: **What a heart wrenching scene the King's left us with! This is a little hommage to that last scene, accompanied by the song 'Unrequited Love' by Lykke Li, as used in the episode 'The Wheels of Justice'.  
**Disclaimer: **Song and characters are not mine. None of it is.  
**Summary:** Once again it's happening, this love is unrequited. It was just a _call _Will, something work related. People _call. _It doesn't mean anything. You know that. She wouldn't call you to tell you any of the things you keep dreaming of. They are dreams for a reason.

* * *

**This Love is Unrequited**

_Once again it's happening  
This love is unrequited  
_

I never _intended_ to fall in love with him. I had done everything in my power to stop that feeling from growing. _Everything. _I had fought so hard for this to stop, but all the fighting didn't help. I thought my feelings were buried deep enough to never resurface. But they did, and stronger this time around.

The worst part of it all is that he has no idea. I told him it needed to end, and that I was able to decide that. He had always wanted me to see things differently. He had told me there would always be possibilities, that we didn't need a plan and that we could work things out. I never allowed myself to listen to any of that, I couldn't. It wasn't _me. _

But it _was_ me. And he had known that all along. He has always known me. Better than I ever knew myself. Without really realizing what I'm doing, I take my phone and call him. Just like that. The phone rings. Once. Twice.

"Hello?" O God. There he is. I wasn't preparing for him to pick up. And now he did.

"Will, are you busy?" What do you want to say Alicia, think of something to say.

"Um… no, what's up?" I don't know. I don't know what's up.

"Nothing. Um… just… something with work." Why did I make that sound like a question. This is not going well.

He doesn't respond. But then I hear someone in the background. A woman's voice. And then I recognize her. It's Laura. I need to hang up. _Now._

"I will call you back. I'm fine," I quickly say end the call, catching my breath.

I close my eyes. Is this some stupid cosmic joke? Reality is definitely kicking in. Stop fantasizing Alicia, it doesn't get you anywhere.

_Oh, the shame this crying game  
Oh, my love I've been denied it  
Oh, my love is unrequited_

I catch my reflection in my office window. What just happened? Did I say something wrong? As I put my hand in my pocket, I feel my phone. Alicia. That happened. That made her tense up. That made her leave.

I take a deep breath in and stare into my own eyes. I don't even care. I didn't feel anything when Laura said she wasn't being honest. I didn't feel anything when we kissed. I only felt something when I heard _her _voice. Alicia, when she asked me if I was busy. She didn't even have to kiss me or touch me to make me feel like that. She makes me feel alive.

I glance at my phone. No other calls, no other texts. Just that one call. _Call her back, _I tell my own reflection. But I don't move. Because I shouldn't. She'll think I'm trying it again, to get back into her life. That would be stupid. It was just a _call _Will, something work related. People _call. _It doesn't mean anything. You know that. She wouldn't call you to tell you any of the things you keep dreaming of. They are dreams for a reason.

_Another inch in this dwell  
I know it all too well  
When once again it's happening_

What am I going to do? Sit here all night, Laura's voice resonating in my head, wondering what they're doing together? That's pathetic Alicia.

If only he knew that I'm thinking about him. He swallows me up. I want him here. Next to me. I want him so bad it hurts. But he'll never know. I don't have the guts. For a moment there I did, but bad timing got me once again. We're not supposed to be, we never were. It's time to come to terms with that.

_All my love has gone divided  
__All my love is unrequited_

I'm still standing there, watching my own body. My own eyes. I did this once before. And that night I got my phone out of my pocket and left her a voicemail. A _voicemail _telling her I loved her. How could I have ever been that stupid. It's always in these weak moments when I let myself go and simply screw up. My message never came across. Not technically, not emotionally, not at all. I don't think it ever will.

So _don't. _Put down your phone. Ignore the voices. Ignore the feelings. It's not going to happen. Get over it. My love for her is making me hold on to something that passed a long time ago. Alicia was right all along. I was wrong to think we could work things out.

_All my love is unrequited_


End file.
